


CoverArt for We Are Legend

by SusanMarieR



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverARt for We Are Legend by Jaune Chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for We Are Legend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14437) by Jaune_Chat. 
  * Inspired by [We Are Legend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597189) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> Work to be Posted the 18th of December so the link doesn't work yet. I will update around the 18th of December.
> 
> When most of the world's super-powered people lose their powers, it's up to Warren Peace and his friends to figure out how it happened and how to stop it. But learning why this happened and what they need to do could take them into legend - and legends don't always end well. This story is a sequel to War and Peace In Mind.
> 
> This is a CoverArt for We Are Legend by Jaune Chat for the JourneyStory 2012  
> [We Are Legend, by Jaune Chat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/597189)

This is a CoverArt for We Are Legend by Jaune Chat for the JourneyStory 2012  
  
[We Are Legend, by Jaune Chat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/597189)


End file.
